zatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanchome
Kanchome is a Mamodo who is around the same age as Gash and is the owner of the yellow spellbook and his partner is Parco Folgore. He was labeled as a reject for his low grades and even-lower self-esteem, causing him to be labeled as a crybaby. He first targeted Gash as an opponent that he would have a chance at beating, (he didn't beat him) but eventually they became friends and assisted each other in later battles. After the Zofis arc, he held himself at fault for Kido's defeat at the hands of Belgium-E.O. This caused him to strive to become stronger and gain a new spell in the Faudo Arc. In the Clear Note arc, he was revealed to have a tremendous inner power in the form of 3 powerful new spells, it nearly corrupted him and made him a target for Clear Note, thusly he was taken by surprise, and his and Papipurio's books were burned and he was unable to participate in the final battle, but ended up helping Gash when his book turned golden. He placed 7th overall. Spells Poruku-'' ''Has many functions, can change Kanchome's shape and composition, allowing him to have the abilities of whatever he transforms into, ex. If he transforms into a hang glider, he will have the ability to fly, however; it does not enhance his abilities ex. If he transforms into a bull, he will not be as strong as a regular bull. He can also use it to transform into other Mamodos or their partners to cause confusion. However; his transformations have to use a lot of energy, if they don't, they are poor and only fool the extremely delusional, the incredibly naive or the horrendously stupid. Koporuku- Shrinks him from anywhere to half his size, to the size of a grain of rice, however; he does not maintain the same strength as his original size. He can use this to sneak up on opponents and burn the spellbook. Dikaporuku- Creates a giant illusion of himself which can be used to fool opponents and cause them to waste spell energy on the illusion while Folgore or the real Kanchome takes the spellbook. Dima Buruku- Creates several solid clones of Kanchome with set time limit and defense, these clones are strong, but, are only so when Kanchome puts strong emotions or feelings into them. Miriar Poruku- Sends another Mamodo's spell of Kanchome's choice back at them. Conditions: The spell can only be used on whoever is the owner of the spell, ex. If Kanchome used Zakeru on Gash, it would work because Gash knows how it works and how powerful it is, if he were to use it on Brago, it would not have any effect at all. (Manga Only) Finar Poruku- Creates a bubble of light around an opponents spell which sends out a gas which tells the book owner's brain to stop giving power to the spell, therby destroying it. (Manga Only) Shin Poruku- Kanchome's ultimate spell, enshrouds him and his opponent in an imaginary world where the landscape, and Kanchome's body are subjects to his imagination, therefore it can make attack's on a opponents body feel real, and actually damage them. The only price to this spell is it's massive energy requirement, and it almost corrupted Kanchome due to it's massive power. (Manga Only) Gaporuku- Upgraded Version of Poruku (Video Game only) Appearances and Voice Actors In the English dub he is first voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and then Jeff Nimoy. In the original version he is voiced by Romi Park. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mamodo Category:Transforming Mamodo